Dwight Fairfield
Dwight Fairfield is one of the four original survivors in Dead By Daylight. Biography Dwight isn’t the typical guy you think of when someone says "survivor". He lacks that certain pizas and without his glasses he’s more or less blind. But as the sun sets and the woods come alive, Dwight clasps to his rat race life, making sure that he’ll live to see another day even though something unimaginable is after him. Dwight won’t stop. He’ll survive no matter what. As others spent hours being seen in high school. He spent hours becoming invisible and avoiding danger. And it doesn’t matter if it’s dangers in the hallway or dangers in the woods. Survival is key. As other employees panic when terror infects them, Dwight makes use of his disturbing teen experience. The tables have now turned and now others need to follow to Dwight’s firm directions if they are to survive as he knows how to disappear. Perks These are perks which start off only appearing in Dwight's bloodweb. After achieving level 30, teachable versions of these perks can be found: Bond at level 30, Prove Thyself at level 35, and Leader at level 40. If obtained other survivors are able to find Dwight's perks in their bloodwebs from that point on. Dwight is skilled at finding others and working as a group. His perks help him and others, by keeping them together and alive. Thus, this means that Dwight's perks are centered around others. Customization Dwight starts with two different outfits, and upon each prestige, unlocks a blood-stained piece of attire. Head D Head01.png|Default D Head01 P01.png|Prestige D Head02.png|Dwightstache Dwight_Legacy.png|Legacy Dwight_HeadSeeMeNow.png|See Me Now Dwight_HeadTowTruckCap.png|Tow Truck Cap (Left 4 Dead DLC) Dwight_HeadDweard.png|Dweard Dwight_Headunknownname.png|Dwearder Dwight PreppyFlatcap.png|Millennial Dwight (Headcase DLC) Dwight MillennialDwight.png|Millennial Dwight (Headcase DLC) Torso D Torso01.png|Formal Friday Shirt D Torso01 P01.png|Bloody Friday Shirt Dwight_TorsoLegacy.png|Legacy Dwight l D Torso02.png|Manager's Vest Dwight_TorsoFirstJob.png|First Job T-Shirt Dwight_TorsoDwightCubed.png|Dwight Cubed (The 80's Suitcase) Dwight_TorsoSurfTones.png|Surf Tones (The 80's Suitcase) Dwight_TorsoFireRooster.png|Fire Rooster (Lunar New Year) Dwight_TorsoBull.png|Bull Shifters Shirt (Left 4 Dead DLC) Dwight_TorsoInfectedRed.png|Infected-Red (Left 4 Dead DLC) Dwight_TorsoInfectedBlack.png|Infected-Black (Left 4 Dead DLC) Dwight_TorsoTwitch.png|Twitchy Dwight Dwight_TorsoRedDudeJacket.png|Red Dude Jacket (Charity Case) Dwight_TorsoTheRooHappyTop.png|The RooHappy Tee (Charity Case) Dwight_Torsounknown.png|PandaTV Tournament T-Shirt Dwight_Torsounknown2.png|The Golden Shirt Dwight Bloodletting.png|Bloodletting Dwight_TorsoKami-Flage.png|Kami-Flage (Charity Case) Dwight_TorsoMofuggaUGraduate.png|Mofugga U Graduate (Charity Case) Dwight_TorsoBeTheTarget.png|Be The Target (Charity Case) Legs D Legs01.png|Everyday Office Slacks D Legs01 P01.png|Bloody Slacks Dwight_LegsLegacy.png|Legacy Dwight ll D Legs02.png|Relaxed Jeans Dwight_LegsBootCut.png|Boot Cut Jeans Dwight_LegsBrownSlacks.png|Brown Slacks (The 80's Suitcase) Dwight_LegsWatermelonPants.png|Watermelon Pants (The 80's Suitcase) Dwight_LegsMechanic'sCoveralls.png|Mechanic's Coveralls (Left 4 Dead DLC) Gallery Dwight Concept Art1.jpg Dwight Concept Art2.jpg Dwight Model1.jpg|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/VGErP Dwight Model2.jpg|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/VGErP dbd headcase header.jpg Dwight Hook.jpg Dead-by-daylight-beta.gif Tumblr_o83vl160eJ1si4jeeo4_500.gif Trivia * Dwight is one of the four original Survivors who were first introduced to ''Dead by Daylight ''. ** The other three Survivors are Jake Park, Meg Thomas, and Claudette Morel. * Dwight is one of three Survivors to wear glasses. ** The others being Claudette Morel and Ace Visconti. * There are various internet memes that circulate amongst the community concerning Dwight, as he is stereotyped as the "noob" or "default" character. Another stereotype is that Dwight players are traditionally located inside lockers, and not assisting his fellow survivors, which is (as his perks suggest) his primary role. * Dwight's first job was a pizza delivery guy. * The creators of Dead by Daylight are selling merchandise that includes "Dwight Fairfield's First Job Shirt" * A meme called "The Cult of Dwight" which consists of Dwight Players following around the Killer staring at him/her. Category:Survivors Category:Male Category:Human Characters